Cousins come to visit
by Emily-gleek-otaku-princess
Summary: Emma's cousins come to vistit her and thing get a little wired. AU first time so please don't hate One shoot


Emma was pacing back and forth in her office nervous about what might happen when her cousin comes. Will walked passed her office and noticed that she seemed a little off so he went in. "Hey Emma what's wrong you seem nervous," Will said Emma stopped pacing and looked at Will.

"My cousin is coming to visit with his daughter and I haven't seen Spirit since he left for Nevada," Emma explained.

"Well its ok everything is going to be alright I'm here if you need me," Will said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah I know Will but they're a little um . . . different," Emma said slightly.

Will was confused. "What do you mean _different _Emma what are you saying," He asked.

"I'll tell you latter now get back to work," Emma said giving Will a quick kiss and then went back to her desk. Will left still feeling confused.

Soul Eater

"Welcome to our school," Principal Figgins said to the three odd people standing in front of his desk.

"It's a pleasure to be here, sir!" Maka stepped up and shook the man's hand. "We are relatives of Miss Emma Pillsbury, and we're thrilled to be staying here!"

Soul nodded, and Spirit took over from there. "We'll be heading out now. Nice to meet you, sir" as they slipped out of the office.

Soul leaned over to Maka and whispered. "These people here are wired," he said.

Maka looked over at him with a glare. "Soul that's rude we should be grateful to be staying here for a wail but maybe wail we're here we can get more training done," Maka said her anger turning into excitement.

Off to the side of the hall Tina and Mike watched as Maka and Soul talked. I wonder who those kids are," Mike said.

Tina nodded in agreement. "They look kinda wired," she said looking at Maka's outfit of red skirt white shirt and combat boots she could hear Kurt's comments now.

"That guy's hair is kinda cool though," Mike said.

Tina just shrugged "Whatever," She said and the two walked to glee.

Glee

Mr. Schu walked to the front of the room and silenced the group. "Ok we have some visitors for the week so please welcome Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans," He said as Maka and Soul walked in.

"Hi guys I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul," Maka said. Soul just waved not really caring.

"Soul? What kind of name is that?"

"What do you mean by partner?"

"Trench coats are _sooooooooo _last year."

"What's up with your hair?"

"Are you single?"

The questions drifted all around the choir room, about to make Soul's head explode. "SHUT UP ALREADY OR I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOUR SOULS" he was cut off as Maka took her new songbook and Maka-chopped his head, making him fall down unconscious.

Everyone suddenly went quiet "Is he ok?" Brittany asked feeling slightly concerned.

"Oh he'll be fine I didn't even hit him that since he's not bleeding," Maka said nonchalantly.

Everyone looked on in horror at her response. "Well when you put it that way it sounds like you hit him like that a lot," Puck said.

"I do, but not as hard as I hit BlackStar*," Maka said as if this was common knowledge.

"I miss BlackStar*," Soul said raising his hand slightly.

"Who's BlackStar*," Mercedes asked.

"My best friend," Soul said standing.

"Unfortunately," Maka added.

"Anyway Soul Maka you two a have a song prepared for us," Mr. Schue cut in. They both nodded and told the band what song they were gonna sing.

**Maka: Let me know that I've done wrong**

**When I've known this all along**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Soul: Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**Maka: I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Soul: Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Soul: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Soul: Who has to know?**

**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Maka: Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**Maka: I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Soul: Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Soul: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Maka: Who has to know?**

**The way she feels inside (Soul: inside)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny (Soul: deny)**

**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (Soul: won't lie)**

**And all I've tried to hide**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life out**

**Soul: I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Maka: Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Maka: just regret)**

**Maka: I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Soul: Dirty little secret)**

**Maka: Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Soul: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**Both: My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Both: Who has to know?**

**Who has to know?**

When they finished everyone erupted in applause. Spirit and Emma stood in the door way watching the two kids interact with everyone. "Well I'm glad that you're all getting along," Spirit smiled. Emma nodded and looked away quickly, silently praying that nothing went wrong.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Maka's father and cousin to Emma," Will said with an outstretched hand.

Spirit nodded and shook Will's hand. Then looked at Maka and Soul. "Your friends from home sent you guys a video if you wanna watch it," Maka swiped the video from his hands and put in a laptop where everyone crowed around the two. They pressed play and the screen showed, BlackStar*, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Crona.

Soul Eater

Maka and Soul smiled at the sight of their friends. "Hey guys," They heard come from the computer.

"Hope you're having fun on your break," Liz said.

"Yeah," Patty said standing next to her sister and Kid. "Hey Sis why are we talking to a camera," she asked Liz.

"So Soul and Maka can remember my awesomeness and how their lives are miserable without me," BlackStar* boasted, then jumped around breaking part of the building behind them.

"I don't know how to deal with this," Crona said and slumped away.

"BlackStar* not again," Tsubaki said as she watched BlackStar* jump around.

"Ah the symmetry it's RUINED!" Kid said as he watched BlackStar* in horror "Liz, Patty," he said and the two girls transformed into pistols as Kid shot at BlackStar*.

"What are they doing, and what happened to those two girls," Rachel said in complete confusion. The screen and Soul and Maka both started cracking up.

"How much do you wanna bet that Kid kicked BlackStar*'s ass," Soul said threw laughter.

"As much as I know Tsubaki was not happy with how BlackStar* handled things," Maka answered.

"Uh guys what the hell is going on," Puck asked.

"Oh well that was our friends and the one guy loves symmetry and get all upset when BlackStar* does something like that," Maka said calming down.

"But those two girls what happened are they ok," Someone spoke up.

"Who Liz and Patty yeah they're fine why wouldn't they be," Soul said getting confused.

"Soul I don't think they have weapons and misters here," Maka explained.

"Oh, so should we show them," Soul asked.

"Is this rounding back to the whole partner thing," Kurt asked.

"Yep you see Soul and I are from the DWMA the Death Weapon Mister Academe, I'm am a mister and Soul is my weapon partner," Maka explained.

"So he turns into a gun too?" Someone said.

"No, that's just Liz and Patty," Soul said. "Just watch," Soul and Maka joined hands and in a flash of light Maka was spinning a giant ax like thing with ease.

"Oh my shit," someone called out in amazement.

"So are you guys like zombie hunters?" Finn asked.

"Not exactly but we did fight a zombie once," Maka said.

"How do you hold something that big?"

"How does he do that?"

"More of you can do that?"

The questions went off again. Maka just shook her head and walked over to Spirit.

"Papa I think Soul and I are just gonna go home we don't really belong here I'll see you when you get back," Maka said and walked away.

The next day everyone just brushed all of what happened off and went back to being the same old New Directions. Wail Soul and Maka went back home and did their thing.

**AN. Ok my first crossover I don't think I'll be doing much of these cause it feels really wired but I wanna thank my twin (She's not really my twin I'm just gonna call her that cause my mom said we look like we could) for helping me with it she really helped when I couldn't think of stuff or when I got off track with some stuff I know it's really AU but aren't most crossovers and Hey it's also my first one shot OMG YAY I'm so happy well I will see you all tomorrow the chapters may be late cause I have bowling in the morning but they will be there any way see ya tomorrow love yas C: **


End file.
